Big Secrets, Broken Hearts
by Chiquita97
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose find their once perfect boyfriends cheating on them. So they decide to let out their big talent or *secret*, At prom how will the boys react. Was it really the boys fault? ALL HUMAN, NOMAL PAIRINGS
1. Preface: Caught

Twilight Story: Big Secrets, Broken Hearts

**Preface**

**Bella Pov.**

Our lives couldn't be any better. Let me start from the beginning I'm Isabella swan but I prefer Bella, me along with my two best friends Rosalie Hale a tall blond model material girl, and Alice Cullen a short pixie like girl who is way too energetic at times.

We are all the same age and wanna know why I say life is perfect. Because we are dating the best guys ever they are the love of our lives and we are all extremely here we are walking back to our apartment that the Cullen's own and we all live in. and by all I mean me, rose, Alice, Edward my boyfriend and Alice's brother, Emmet roses boyfriend and,Alice and Edwards brother, and jasper Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother.

Us three were walking back to the apartment after Alice dragged us shopping Stupid-shopaholic-pixie literally grabbed us and dragged us there and I HATE shopping. We were at the door and it was quiet too quiet. Normally the boys are a)fighting b)playing video games or c)arguing. But no noise at all. Weird.

We slowly opened the door and what we saw made us cry. There on the couch were the three boys Emmet with Jessica in his lap making out, jasper with Lauren in his lap making out, and Edward with Tanya in his lap making out which hurt me most of all of course. We were all shocked. then screamed together WHAT THE HELL!.

The boys turned their heads surprised an the girls just smirked stood up and walked out the door. The three came up to us and started apologising.

"Bella love I'm sorry it wasn't my fault forgive me!" Edward said. I heard Jazz and Emmet say the same thing and again us three girls just slapped them and ran upstairs crying.

When we got to my room we all burst out crying uncontrollably,

"Guys you know what this means right" I said between sobs. They looked up and nodded time to show our big secret and our great talent.

After we stopped crying we made a plan.

Wanna know the secret we are an awesome band called broken angels as decided now.

We planned out all the songs and got accepted to perform at prom accomplished by Alice's great pouting look. We all made sure the songs would torture the guys and make them see how they hurt us. Let the games begin…

* * *

**Hey so did you like it at all remember i'm new at this so dont judge badly. Read and Review I will continue it no worries. **

**But only if you want me to**


	2. Band Practice

**Ok this is the second chapter, and thanks so much for the reviews i'll try to answer 3 each chapter ok. **

** e.a.m.1317: Thank you, I appreciate you loving my story so far.  
**

**lionnara: I'll try to update about twice daily ok, and Thank you**

**TeamEmmett4lyfe: Thank you too, the songs will be in this chapter, the boys reaction will soon come in due time.

* * *

**

**Chp. 2**

**Bella Pov. **

After two days of endless crying, ice-cream, movies, and telling the boys to leave us alone, we recovered, a bit. So here we are in the music studio my mom gave me after she retired the music business and was forgotten. The girls had nominated I be band leader, they looked so cheerful I had to agree even if I didn't like the attention. So here we are the place where Broken Angels Practice.

" Ok girls Rose is on drums, Alice Guitar, and i will sin and guitar too ok. Also we will switch around once in a while." They just listened and nodded.

"Also I was thinking how about we write 2 songs together, and we each write one separately OK." Again they nodded

"Guys i'm not being bossy amd I?"

"No Bella, Alice and I agree with you your ideas are great OK." I sighed

"Fine, but remember your opinion counts." Again they nodded, oh what a surprise

* * *

**After 2 hours. **

OK first band song is called Goodbye **(By: Kristinia DeBarge) **

**(Bella, **_Alice and Rosalie, _Together )

"OK 1, 2, 3 , go!" and the music started, I was singing, Rose on drums, Alice On Guitar.

**Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone  
**  
Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering**  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
**_Na na na na,hey na na na na_ **hey  
**_Hey hey hey  
_**Goodbye  
**_Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
_**Goodbye**

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side  
Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
**I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone**

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
**I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
**_Na na na na, na na na na_ **hey  
**_Hey hey hey  
_**Goodbye  
**_Na na na na,hey na na na na_ **hey  
**_Hey hey hey_  
**Goodbye  
**  
_Hey hey, hey hey hey  
_Goodbye

Chorus:  
**I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
**_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
_**Goodbye  
**_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
_**Goodbye  
**  
**Goodbye  
**_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
_**Goodbye  
**_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
_**Goodbye**  
Goodbye  
Goodbye

" Hey that was pretty good, Those boys will suffer" I said with an evil smirk on my face

"I agree" Said Alice with and identical smirk

Rose just laughed then Agreed .

" OK girl's Next band song Before he Cheats **(Carrie Underwood)**

**(Bella, **_Alice and Rosalie, _Together ) 

"Ready 1, 2, 3 , GO!" and again we started, Me singing with Guitar, Alice on guitar, Rose on drums

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink**  
**'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her**  
**With a pool stick**  
**Showing her how to shoot a combo**  
And he don't know

**I dug my key into the **_side_  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires**  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
**  
Right now, **he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
**Oh and he don't know

**That I dug my key into the** **_side  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**  
**Carved my name into his leather seat  
**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**  
_No, not on me_

**'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive**  
**Carved my name into his leather seat  
**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_Oh, before he cheats  
Oh _

"That song will hurt them !" Screamed rose

"I agree"

"Me too" said Alice

OK now Alice you are up.

"OK I'll call the song Single Ladies" **(By: Beyonce) **

**(Alice, **_Bella and Rose, _Together) 

" OK girls ready!" Me and Rose nodded. Alice was singing I was on drums, and Rose on Guitar.

"1, 2, 3, GO!"

All the single ladies (7x)

**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me**  
**I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me  
**  
[Chorus]  
_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2_

(Chorus)

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**

(Chorus)

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x

**Don't treat me to the things of this world  
**_I'm not that kind of girl_  
**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone**

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh 2x

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x

"Amazing Alice that rocked!" I was right that was great

"Thanks Bells"

"I agree with Bella that was great" Said Rose

"OK Rose you are up" She nodded

"OK it's called Tik Tok " **(By: Keisha) **

**(Rose, **_Bella and Alice, _Together) Rose was singing I was on Guitar, and Alice on Drums

"1, 2, 3, Go"

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**  
_Hey, what up girl?  
_**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**  
_Lets go  
_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
**  
**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**  
**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**  
**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**  
**Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit **tipsy

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

**I'm talking about everybody getting** crunk, crunk  
**Boys tryin' to touch my** junk, junk  
**Gonna smack him if he getting too** drunk, drunk

**Now, now, we go until they kick us out**, _out  
_**Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
**_Po-po shut us  
_  
**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

**With my hands up**  
_Put your hands up  
Put your hands up_

**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no 

"Awesome Rose just you style!" said Alice I agreed

"Thank you now Bella" She said pointing to the mike, I nodded and walked to it

"OK my song is Slipped Away **(By: Avril Lavigne) **

"Also it's kind of sad" they nodded

**(Bella, **_Alice and Rosalie, _Together ) 

"Ready 1, 2, 3 , GO!" and again we started, Me singing with Piano, Alice on guitar, Rose on drums

Na na  
Na na na na na

**I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.**

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.  
  
[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly**

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

**I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by**

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

**I miss you. **

"Bella that was amazing!! It will hurt them so bad!" They looked so excited

I smiled at their enthusiasm and laughed

Tomorrow we had school

We had to see them in about half our classes

Also prom is the day after tomorrow

* * *

**OOH Cliffy sorry, it was long cause of the songs I promise I'll update tomorrow or later today. **

**Read and Review **

**Tell me if i should continue **

**Also read my other story TTYL!**


	3. Bella Barbie in The Morning

**Next Chapter.. and now I'm gonna answer 2 reviews... **

**Jime2594: Thank you that's a great song, I might just add that with another song I came across to the next Chapter **

**High Queen Susan the Gentle: I'll put more up don't worry **

* * *

**Chp. 3 **

**Bella Pov. **

"Bellaaa! Wake up!!!" gosh why can't Alice be less hyper in the morning.

"Don't make me get ice!" oh no

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said quickly jumping up in bed.

"Yay at least you listened, I can't say the same for Rose" she said pointing a thumb at the door. I look up and there you see Rose soaking wet. I closed my mouth so I wouldn't laugh, but out came a giggle.

"Don't laugh! It's no fair, she threatens you with ice, me with a water bucket!!!" she looked mad.

" I did that because you are much harder to wake up!"said Alice

"OK now it's time for Bella Barbie!" uugghh.

* * *

**1 hour later **

"Done now look in the mirror" wow

Alice put me in in Blue spaghetti strap shirt with a bow on the shoulders.**(All pics on profie, but the shirt without the word Colts) **Then she put me in Some designer blue jeans with designs here and there. Lastly she put me in some black ballet flats with a bow. My hair is down in curls, and she put light makeup on.

"Wow thank you Alice I look great!" She looked so proud

"Thank you now let's go we are gonna be late!"

We all went downstairs and got in Rose's red convertible

To school we go.

* * *

**Sorry I'm in a big hurry I'll update later today or tomorrow. **

**Also in case you're confused, Alice, Bella ,and Rose share a three room, three bathroom apartment. **

**Read and Review **

**Tell me if I should continue **

**New songs next chapter **

**TTYL!**


End file.
